


[Podfic] Dudley's Cousin

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cousin Incest, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't know what he'd find at the Safe House. What he found was a changed and rather interesting Dudley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dudley's Cousin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dudley's Cousin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866745) by [WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo). 



> This is a podfic of WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo's fanfic, Dudley's Cousin, which is a totally awesome fic! Go read it! Go comment on it! Hooray! \o/

You can stream the podfic [here](http://tindeck.com/listen/ijhob).

You can download the podfic as an MP3 from mediafire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?k8h40wcf4b2akgb).


End file.
